What Do You Want For Christmas
by MsLane
Summary: Just a tiny Christmas-y fluff piece. Rizzles of course! Enjoy xx


**_A/N: Just a quick Christmas-y fluff piece. Reviews are always welcome of course and also if you find any mistakes I would really appreciate it if you could tell me so I can fix them! Thank you (: Enjoy xx_**

* * *

><p>"What do you want for Christmas?"<p>

The dark haired detective raises an eyebrow and an amused grin forms across her face, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to ask that question again Maura."

The doctor rolls her eyes and fixes a look toward Jane that she at least somewhat shifts under, "Jane, please. I understand we already discussed this and I know I now owe you ten dollars for being unable to stop myself from asking you again but I really do want to know what you want for Christmas."

Jane's eyes soften as she listens to the honey blonde continue, finally softly saying, "Same as what I said I wanted for my birthday. A pony."

That garners her a small chuckle and an amused head shake from Maura, "Jane, I'm serious. If there's anything that you want, I want to be able to get it for you. That way you wont have to pretend to like a gift when you'd much rather have something else."

"Maura, sweetie, trust me. I don't want anything. And anything you do end up getting me, I guarantee I will love because I always do love whatever you get me. Whoever you've been talking to has problems, I love your gifts."

Maura's eyes twinkle as Jane speaks but then she groans under her breath. Years of etiquette training and just a few hours trying to get answers from a stubborn Jane Rizzoli has her forgetting all of it. Groaning under her breath? What would Mother think.

"Jane Rizzoli, I'm going to ask just one last time…"

Jane chuckles, "Oh goodie!"

Maura shifts and folds her arms, "Forget it. Fine, don't tell me what you want then, but when you get your gift and it's not something you want don't come complaining to me."

Jane chuckles lightly and gently reaches out her hands to pry apart Maura's folded arms, and then once she's successful she takes hold of her hands, "Maur, I told you, whatever, no matter what, you get me or give me, I'll love. You're my best friend, there's no way you can do any wrong when it comes to gift giving."

The M.E smiles gently back up at her and sighs, "You're so incredibly stubborn."

Jane grins at her and nods her head proudly, "Years of goin up against ma wantin me to wear pink frilly princess dresses…you kinda can't compete with that kinda training."

Maura laughs at the image of a young Jane and a younger Angela fighting over trying to get Jane to wear a pink dress.

"I take it she never did get you into the dress?"

Jane grins and shrugs, "Once. But that was just so I wouldn't have to hear ma cry about how she always wanted a girl but it was just her luck that she gave birth to the one girl who literally refused to be even a little bit girlie."

Maura's eyes widen, "Photographs or that never happened."

To which Jane's eyes widen and she almost chokes from laughing so hard and unexpectedly. "Oh my God, did those words just leave your mouth? Did they really just…Did you just say?"

Maura rubs her back as she calms down and breathes a little easier after her coughing fit from nearly choking, "Are you okay?"

Jane grins widely at her, "I'm perfect even. Dr. Maura Isles. I have underestimated you."

The blonde shakes her head but a smile presents itself, "I was under the impression that you try not to ever underestimate someone Jane."

The woman in question shrugs her shoulders lightly, "Usually, but I thought I had you all figured out and then you throw that my way and I wasn't expecting it at all and now I'm questioning everything."

Maura laughs good naturedly and rubs a hand down Jane's arm one last time comfortingly, "No, don't worry about it too much Jane. I doubt very seriously that you'll have to question everything."

Jane's smiling as she shakes her head slightly as she follows the blonde out the door, her voice depicting the absolute wonder and amazement at what the M.E just said. "Pics or it didn't happen."

Xoxox

"Merry Christmas Jane." Maura says as she gently slides into the empty space beside Jane on the couch.

The brunette smiles at her as she snuggles down into the comfortable couch some more, "Merry Christmas Maura."

The silence that surrounds them after that is comfortable and Jane is sure she'd have been able to fall asleep if she hadn't noticed Maura's unusual bought of fidgetiness.

"What's up?"

Maura's head snaps towards her, her eyes wide, "Up?"

Jane sighs but smiles kindly at her and nods her head, "You obviously have something on your mind…Talk to me."

The blonde nods her head and clasps her hands together, "I, I have something for you."

This time it's Jane's turn to get wide eyed, "What? No, Maura please, you've given me enough, I can't accept anything else."

The M.E rolls her eyes slightly and gently takes hold of Jane's hand, "Please? I…I didn't want to give you the gift with everyone else around because well…I don't know how you'll react and I suppose I also wanted to allow you the chance to truthfully react to it."

Jane's brown eyes search the hazel eyes before her, "Maur…I didn't get you anything else."

The blonde smiles at her lovingly, "Oh Jane. I loved the scarf, you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble but I do love it, I don't want you to worry about getting me anything else. This is just something I really want you to have."

Jane frowns slightly and Maura tilts her head as she reaches out and cups her cheek, "Please don't frown."

Jane bites her lip as she shrugs, "I kinda can't help it Maur, I'm kinda worried about what it is you got me."

The blonde chuckles patting her on the cheek quickly before hopping up off the couch, "Don't, I promise I'm almost entirely sure that you'll enjoy this."

Jane gasps over exaggeratedly, "Is that…Did Maura Isles just guess?"

However Maura doesn't reply, she simply hurries off to her bedroom before quickly returning with an envelope.

Jane smiles, "Well whatever it is can't be _that_ insane since I'm pretty sure…" she stops herself from continuing when she remembers her birthday present from Maura.

The blonde notices and smiles at her gently, "I hope you don't hate me." She says as she hands her the envelope.

Jane carefully reaches out and takes the envelope from Maura's outstretched hand and turns it over a few times, "It doesn't look too dangerous."

Maura shakes her head, "I would never put you in any danger Jane."

The brunette nods her head as her eyes lock with Maura's, "I know. Therefore there's no reason for you to hope I don't hate you. I couldn't ever really hate you."

The blonde smiles at her, then bites her lip as she points at the envelope, "Well…open it."

Jane takes one last look at Maura before dropping her gaze down to the unopened envelope. Then taking a deep breath she tears the top open and pulls out some papers.

Reading it aloud, "Thank you for your repeated donations…it's with great pleasure that we inform you that…adoption has been approved…proud owner of…Maura."

The blonde finally looks up from her lap, "Hmm?"

Jane's eyes are wide and unbelieving, "Did you…is this…you adopted a horse?" Her voice is just above a whisper and a little bit lower than her usual timbre.

Maura jumps into action as she immediately starts explaining, "Well yes, you see I realized that perhaps your joke about wanting a horse isn't exactly a joke. You've said it on more than one occasion and even though most people would perhaps take it as the joke you intend for it to be, I realized that perhaps that really is something you want that perhaps you don't ever think will ever be a possibility. I took the liberty of…adopting a horse. I was just going to buy one, but I realized perhaps adopting one would be better to fit your personality. You'd rather take care of an animal that perhaps went through some hard times than a horse that was pampered all its life. I-I promise you that it wasn't all that hard to do, I myself own a horse…I thought that maybe since I know you cant really have a horse here in the apartment with you that it'd be okay to have her stay with mine at the stables…I mean of course you can move her if you want, you can visit whenever she is after all your horse. I just."

She's cut off by Jane throwing her arms around her tightly and pulling her in for a hug, her voice slightly huskier because of the emotions, "Thank you. You silly, smart, gorgeous, wonderful person. God Maura. A horse?"

Maura smiles as she wraps her own arms around Jane, holding her close and hugging her back with just as much as she's being given, "I'm glad you like it. Yes a horse."

The brunette pulls back slightly and shakes her head as she looks at her counterpart in slight awe, "I seriously cannot believe you got me a horse. That's insane."

Maura smiles at her adoringly, "It isn't all that insane Jane. Next time I go visit Maude Abbott, I'm taking you with me so you can visit your horse…Are you going to be changing her name?"

Jane smiles at her kindly and shakes her head still in complete awe, "No I don't think I will…I think Stars N Stripes is a pretty awesome name."

Maura's smile threatens to split her face, "That's wonderful! I'm so glad. Oh Jane, I'm really glad you like the gift. I was so worried."

Jane looks at her as if she's lost her mind, "Are you f-…are you kidding me? Maura, sweetheart, this…I seriously don't know what I can do to repay you."

The blonde smiles at her and gently holds her hand, "You don't have to repay me…just keep doing what you've been doing since we met. Keep being Jane. Oh and maybe help me out when we visit the stable…the horses need to be ridden around the pasture."

Jane shakes her head slightly but smiles at her gently giving her hand a squeeze, "That I can definitely do."

"Merry Christmas."

Jane laughs lightly, "Merry Christmas Maura."


End file.
